Skin to Bone
by Aniulights
Summary: John and Dorian are put to the test both physically and emotionally with the new task of keeping the princess of Keysland, who is wanted dead, safe during her visit from her country which is riddled with revolution. Everything goes as planned for about 5 minutes then quickly goes downhill from there. Dorian faces new emotions and challenges that may change him forever. [Dorian/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there, everyone! Okay so I know that Almost Human isn't a very popular show but I got addicted to anyway and therefore needed to write a fanfic about it. (I know, no surprise) I wasn't going to post it because I didn't think it was that good, but my friend was convinced otherwise. Okay, with that said, I give you the first chapter...**

* * *

Skin to Bone

Chapter 1

"Kennex, you have a different job today." Captain Sandra Maldonado put a file on John Kennex's desk with an annoyed slap. John was hesitant to read the file, picking up on Sandra's annoyance.

"What'd they drop a cleaning bomb on your desk this morning?" he asked with a laugh.

"Babysitting," she huffed by again with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Babysitting?"

"Eveline Niisa." John quickly flipped up the first page of the file to look at the picture. "Princess of Keysland. Her uncle was a close friend of my father so he expects us to take care of her."

"Why?"

"Death threats, her head is wanted in a few countries for ransom. I'm putting you and Dorian in charge of taking care of her." she turned sharply on her heal to face John. "Do not mess this up! I'm trusting you because I know this should be an easy enough job for you two. Get her killed and I'll be sending _your_ head to her uncle."

"How long is her royal-ness staying?"

"A week, if everything goes as planned." she mumbled to herself. "Be at the airport in six hours to pick her up. Don't be late." she warned before storming off to her office like usual.

John Kennex filled in his android partner on the way to the airport on their new job.

"What do we know about her?" John asked in the car, awaiting a prissy bitch to show up.

"She's the 26 year old princess of Keysland, next in line for the thrown. Thats it." his partner, Dorian answered as he flipped through the small file and looked at the picture of the girl. She sat on a bench holding a white lily.

"We can fill in the blanks. Overfeed, spoiled 26 year old brat whose uncle is wasting away, fat in his money and rising his niece in the same way. We got a lot of trouble heading our way. It'll be nothing but driving her around to parties and shopping malls."

"Have you met this girl?"

"No, why?"

"You draw lot of conclusions about her. You should learn to give people a chance, John." Dorian was eying John just as a cart load of matching, expensive looking suitcases headed their way. John knew he was right then and there. Then a thin, fair skinned blonde turned the corner dressed in a very modest soft blue dress that matched her eyes. She didn't wear any jewels or golds nor did she boss any of the cart-men around, only looked around in suspicion, scared almost.

John got out of the car to lead her over and introduce himself. Dorian followed.

"Eveline Niisa, I'm detective John Kennex and this is my partner Dorian." John said with a fake politeness in his voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Niisa." Dorian said, very friendly.

"Just Eveline, it's a pleasure to meet _you_." She gave them both a very small but genuine smile before she crouched into the backseat of the car. As the two cops got to their sides of the car, Dorian gave John a look and a smirk. John defensibly said, "Doesn't prove anything." Dorian shook his head, knowing he was right.

The car was quiet the whole way to her safe-house until Kennex got a call.

"You're going to have to stop here and pick up something before you make it to the safe-house." Captain Maldonado said.

"Copy that," John turned the car around and just as he rounded a corner there was a loud explosion, flipping the car.

When the car was stilled on its roof, there was a loud bending sound and smoke filled the air in and around the car. John was coughing in the drivers seat, trying to pry his way out while Dorian was wiggling under the broken and bent metal.

"John, are you alright?" he asked his partner.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Eveline?" No response. "Eveline?" Dorian was using his heat sensors to look for her through the smoke, but there was nothing. "John, shes gone."

* * *

**AN: Hey again. Okay, that'll wrap up chapter one for ya, sorry it's so short but the next one is longer, I promise. It's only my second posted fic so please forgive shitty plot holes, poor grammar, and misspelling. If you like what you see I would very much enjoy a follow and of course a comment. I would very much enjoy hearing what you all think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Here we are with chapter two. We are finally getting into some action with this chapter and a bit of character development. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Shit," John muttered as he finally broke free. Dorian was right behind him to check out the back of the car. Eveline's door was ripped off its hinges and the princess was no where to be seen.

"John, are you alright? We got a signal from your car." a voice from the office spoke in his ear.

"There was an accident on the corner of Fox ave and Braker street. Our car was flipped in an explosion. No civilians were harmed, but the princess was abducted."

"Damnit, Kennex!" was shouted in the background.

"John, you need to see a doctor, your head is bleeding." Dorian observed.

"I'm fine. We need to find her before whoever it is kills her." The light on Dorian's face was lighting up blue and he was quiet for a moment. "What?"

"She was picked up by three men in a large black van heading south on Treethirst blvd, ID number 35467."

"Are they armed?"

"I can't tell, if they are, they aren't keeping the weapons in street camera view." Sirens were sounding in the close distance. Dorian sent out the ID number of the van to the station and more cars were set out to find them.

"Find that girl, god knows that they'll do to her." captain Maldonado said to her officers on the oddly quiet day.

John was seen by a medic on the crash site and was given the all clear before he and his partner headed out to find the van.

"Who knows where they were headed with her." Kennex sighed to himself. He thought this would be an easy enough job but already in the first hour, he was sorely proven wrong.

"The file said that she was wanted outside the country so they would be attempting to fly her out as soon as possible." John nodded.

"We need to find somewhere that an aircraft could take off without being noticed." They were speeding on the thruway until Dorian noticed a small craft trying to land on the outskirt of the city.

"John, there." John called it in right away and took the next exit heading straight for the empty parking lot of a broken down warehouse. As they turned in, both of them drew their hand guns and crept up on the black van that was facing the small craft that was refueling. Pressed for time, they didn't wait for backup.

John looked over to the small group of people waiting for the craft to finish. There were four men with guns, one with his arm wrapped around the princess's. From where John and Dorian were it was hard to tell, but John was sure that she was handcuffed and bleeding from her face. These men weren't being gentle with her so there was a possibility of them killing her.

Sirens were screaming in the distance and this made all the men hurry along. The two that were standing next to the princess left to help the others get the craft ready for takeoff when John gave Dorian the signal to start shooting from behind the van. Three of the men went down but the last one went right for the princess with a gun held at her head. He turned Eveline around to face the two shooters.

"Keep firing and shes dead!" he howled as two more men came from inside the craft. The partners didn't drop their guns but they did stop shooting. They were just about to haul Eveline into the craft when she ripped from their grip and elbowed one in the face then kicked him to the ground. The other two went to grab her when she ducked out of the way and bashed one in the gut with her shoulder then took the chains that were binding her hands and wrapped it around his neck for just a moment. That moment was enough. The man was unconscious within seconds then she moved to the last one, but before she could do anything, he wacked her in the head with the butt of his gun then handed her to a hidden person inside the craft then jumped in himself.

Three more cars pulled into the lot as the engine of the craft roared to life then started to pick up off the ground, Eveline inside.

With no time to react thoughtfully, Dorian shot at the engine compartment of the craft.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John barked.

"We can't let them get more than ten feet off the ground. She'll be lost to us by then." Dorian was right. They would have almost no chance of getting her back if they successfully managed to take off. This was it and she should be able to survive the crash of ten feet.

"Ground that craft!" John yelled to the backup which finally arrived. They all shot at the engine compartment until it was smoking and finally started to fall from the quickly darkening sky. As it crashed two M.X.s and Dorian ran up to the quickly burning wreckage and dug into the cabin. The M.X.s found the two men in the craft and dragged them to the cars in cuffs along with everyone else who'd taken part in the kidnapping.

"Eveline?" Dorian called into the heated cabin that was full of toxic gases. Her chances of survival were being calculated in his head. They was shrinking with every passing second.

A full two minutes had passed by since the craft had crashed and not one sign of life was shown making everyone watching believe that the crash had killed her, or at least one of the assailants had.

"Dorian, come on back. It'll blow soon." one of the officers called out to him. Just then he jumped into the overturned capsule. "Dorian!" John yelled.

"Dorian," a small cough came from inside. He was there in less than a moment and jumped back out of the craft and ran towards the cars with something bundled carefully in his arms. Then the craft exploded behind them. Everyone jumped behind their cars and Dorian was on the ground, protecting the smaller warm body beneath him.

When the blast was gone and the heat had died down some, John and two medics rushed to Dorian. He was slowly getting off the ground. His back was burnt in some places and his clothes torn in others.

"I'm fine," he urged John who was helping him up. Everyone was looking at what he'd been covering. Eveline was covered in soot and blood that was pouring from three open gashes. He picked her up again and carefully carried her to the ambulance that was parked by the cars.

"Will she be alright?" a few officers asked the medics after she was loaded onto a stretcher and closed into the ambulance.

"She suffered a few lacerations to the head and neck from what we've seen so far, but she is fully responsive. I think she'll be fine. We'll run a few tests here to know for sure." Everyone drew in a breath of relief, but none as much as captain Sandra. After she heard the news she turned and headed right to another van where Dorian's back was being looked at by their technician, Rudy alongside John. John saw her moving hastily towards them and sighed through his nose as a light rain was starting to fall around them.

"Listen, before you blow off my head, know that there was no sign of an attack at the airport all day. This caught us by surprise." John explained. "If we had known-"

"I know." captain Sandra said in a softer tone than expected.

"You do?"

"Yes, we checked every camera in a ten mile radius for any sign of an attack but they all came off clean. And all the usual suspects were already in custody. I want you two to be at the safe house tonight. Make sure it is clear and safe before you leave her for the night."

"Wait, you still want us on the job? After _that_?" John motioned towards the wreck that was being taken care of by firefighters.

"You did everything right, maybe not to code, but you got the job done. Eveline is safe and being taken care of." John looked surprised at his captain. "Why did you think I chose you two for the job in the first place? I trust that after today, you won't under estimate the amount of danger this girl is really in. You've got this." She headed off to car after having a quick word with a medic.

"Is he good to fight another day?" John asked Rudy who was in the middle to fixing up the burnt skin on his back.

"He'll need to replace his upper back plate in the next few days once I can get another one made, but other than that, hes done." Rudy took off his gloves.

"Thank you, Rudy." Dorian nodded at him.

"Don't mention it." Rudy said in his heavy British accent.

"How is Eveline?"

"Doctors say she should be fine."

"Good,"

John and Dorian headed over to the ambulance and waited for her to be released. Eventually the doors opened and two medics helped Eveline down. Cleaned up the only damage that was really done sat as a gash on her forehead and a scrape on her nose.

"Fill this out tomorrow and take one pill every six hours." the female medic told her and Eveline nodded, taking the script in hand out into the now pouring rain.

She saw the cops waiting for her at the car and the smile she had given the medics vanished. She almost sulked her head as she got into the car and they took off for the safe house.

"You don't look happy to see us." John said in a light, joking tone. Eveline looked up at them and made eye contact in the rear-view mirror. "I know we did a pretty terrible job of getting you back, but-"

"That's not it." she said softly then dropped her eyes. When they got to the safe house, Eveline stayed in the car while John looked over the closed in porch then gave the signal for Dorian to bring her in. He took off his coat, quickly covering the princess to shield her from the rain.

"Stay here, we're going to make sure its safe." Dorian said before following his partner into the house where they quickly scoped out all the rooms, closets, and halls. When everything was clear, they went back down to help get her stuff in.

All her things had been moved to the new car while everyone was being assessed by the medics. John took three bags while Eveline took one of the heavier ones herself.

"I'll take that one for you." She turned to see Dorian with the last of them already in his arms.

"Are you sure? I can carry it." He gave her a slight smile then carefully piled it with the rest then followed her back up the stairs to her room where everything was set down.

After she was settled and the house was armed, the partners met Eveline in the den to say goodnight.

"I've gotta hand it to you. Those were some pretty nice moves." John brought up.

"Detective Kennex, you learn how to defend yourself when you've had a bounty on your head from birth."

"Is it always like this?" Dorian asked. She nodded then reached up to point out a missing piece of skin on Dorian's jaw that Rudy had missed. "You bleed blue light. What are you?"

"He's a bot," John answered. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm an android. A robot made to look human, like the M.X.s." Dorian reiterated.

"The ones that were on the plane with me, the ones that all look alike?" They nodded at her. "No, you're different. You feel. You can't be a robot."

"I was built with a special program called Synthetic Soul. It gives me emotions." With the very little amount of information Eveline knew about this countries technology, she understood what made Dorian Dorian. She understood then and there at he wasn't human but he thought and felt like one.

"Well, its getting late. Tomorrow at eight, two M.X.s will be here to check up on you. We have this whole building under surveillance. We can see if anyone will be here with you, so goodnight." He turned to head back to the car. "Do I have to drop you off at Rudy's or the station?" John asked Dorian.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't think she should be left alone after today." Dorian said.

"Don't you need to like plug in or something?"

"There is an M.X. station in the back room. I can download anything I need there and I'm good on charge." John seemed to be as in the dark on technology as Eveline sometimes.

"I'll be alright here by myself if you need to leave. Now that I have my stuff I'll be fine." Eveline urged them to understand that she didn't need them if they had more important things to do.

John stood there thinking about it then Dorian gave him a look telling him to go.

"I don't mean to trouble you." she said politely. Dorian gave her a soft smile. "It's no trouble at all." The alert expression of fear vanished.

John left them and it was just her and Dorian in the room. "I'm going to put my things away then get cleaned up, detective Dorian."

"Dorian," he corrected gently.

"Oh, ok. So I guess you could- uh- make yourself at home? I saw a TV, if you watch TV? Um, maybe- umm-"

"Don't worry, I'll find something to do." Dorian was very calm in everything that he did. His voice was steady and his facial features were never aggressive or harsh in anyway, even with Eveline's nervousness bubbling up inside her. She wasn't sure how to react to him, never being around an android before.

Eveline put away her clothes in the dresser and closet. Then got out a clean change of clothes and headed for the shower when her stomach started to growl. She hadn't eaten much of anything all day, just a few peanuts on the plane and a small open-faced sandwich. Her nerves had been eating away at her and she hadn't been hungry until now.

After a warm shower washed away the real stress of the day, Eveline was a bit more relaxed. She changed into a warm set of night clothes, a long black gown and a set of lace pants that went along with it.

When her hair was done and she was ready, she headed out to the kitchen to finally feed herself. When she opened the door the smell of something savory hit her nose like a smack to the face. She followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Dorian behind the stove with a large spoon in hand and a pan in front of him.

"I could tell you were getting hungry by your movements." he explained himself without looking up.

"It smells amazing, what is it?"

"It's pasta." He filled a plate full with the food then handed it over. With a small smile, Eveline took the food and sat at the small counter on a stool and fed herself.

"You shouldn't have." she took a bite, "This is delicious." Dorian almost looked surprised by her reaction. "You are a very good cook."

"It was the first recipe I found." he tried to shake off the compliment.

"Do you eat? Do you cook for John?" He shook his head at both questions. "You should show him that you can. Show him that you are more than just a machine." She eat a few more mouthfuls. "Has he always been like that?"

"We've only been partners for a few months." Dorian admitted.

"Are you new?" Eveline wasn't sure how phrase the question better. "Were you recently born- made?" she corrected herself. She thought about what she had just asked and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry, forget I asked that."

"No, it's fine." Again he was cool and collected. "My model, the DRNs, were built to be cops. The Synthetic Soul programing was used to make us better cops, but something went wrong with many of us and we were deactivated four years ago. They woke me not along ago to work with John as a cop again."

"How awful it must have been, knowing that they were going to shut you down. You must have been so frightened, knowing that you may never wake again." Dorian looked at Eveline, tilted his head slightly to the side and nodded slowly. "And worst of all, how terrible these people are to give you emotion, feeling, consciousness, then put you down like a sick dog, with no regard as to what you really feel. Surely there would have been a fix for the issue if any real thought was put into it. This is why my family never had robots. We thought they were too much like us to become slaves. I see how they make you work, risking your life for us."

"I don't mind the risk."

"You don't?"

"I want nothing more than to be a cop. Putting criminals behind bars, saving people, what more could I offer." He seemed very happy to have Eveline to talk to about this.

"You are very brave and have a hero's heart. In my country, that is worth more than all the money in the world." They smiled quickly at each other before Eveline took her dishes to the sink and washed them.

After everything was cleaned and put away, Eveline didn't bother watching TV. She was too tired. In the den beside the kitchen, she found Dorian on the computer, looking over files. "I'm going to bed now."

"All the windows are locked shut as are all the outside doors. If you need anything during the night, I'll be right here." His bright blue eyes comforted her. She already knew that if she needed anything, she wouldn't bother him, not after everything he'd already done for her.

"Goodnight," she turned towards her room, then after a moment went back to him as he went back over the files. "Dorian, thank you for everything." Before he could turn to look at her, she bent down and as customary a sign of gratitude, kissed his temple, then hurried to her room where she bundled herself in the bed and for the first time in a long time, fell right to sleep.

Out in the den, Dorian was still trying to figure out if any of this had been real or some sick dream that haunted him with such sharp tastes of reality.

* * *

**AN: And now you have chapter two. I know it's kinda cheesy but it'll get better, I swear. Again, please leave me any comments; what you liked, what you didn't like. They all help me to become a better writer and I appreciate any feedback. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying Skin to Bone so far. Character development awaits you. Chapter 3, here we go...

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Eveline found Dorian on the couch in what she could only guess was a sleep-like state. She didn't want to wake him, so she quickly and quietly made herself something to eat then ran back to her room to get washed up for the day.

Eight o'clock came and so did the M.X.s. John came by a little later to relieve Dorian but he insisted that he had no reason to return to the station. He said that he still had a full charge and didn't need to go back.

"I was wondering if we could fill this?" Eveline brought out the scrip that medic had given her yesterday. John looked at the small slip of paper then nodded.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yes," John then looked at Dorian. He nodded.

"Okay, let's go." They all went outside into the morning sunlight and headed to John's replacement car. They drove into town where there stood a small structure with a large scanner. It read the scrip and produced a small bottle of little black pills. They went back to the car and Eveline popped it open and took one pill then checked the time, 11:00. Six hours to go before the next one.

"Now, where to?" John looked back at Eveline.

"I really have no where to go for another two days."

"Which is?"

"I am expected to attend a wedding of my uncle's friend."

"That explains the giant dress bag I carried yesterday." John laughed. "Then if you don't mind, I'd like to take a quick detour."

"John, it's a little early for noodles." John laughed slightly at his partner before turning on the car and heading to the edge of the city where a river ran under a large bridge.

"Where are we going?" Eveline asked.

"You're only here for a week, figured you could use a tour." They parked beside a grassy field beside the river where a paved walkway wound around the water.

"John, you're full of surprises." Dorian smirked.

"There are some vendors up ahead, get some lunch. Maybe a sandwich, leg roast."

"You mean to tell me that you do in fact eat something other than noodles." Dorian teased.

"Why don't you shove it-" Eveline cleared her throat. "Sorry," John laughed.

They walked the trail and the two cops would point out anything that they thought would hold Eveline's interest. She seemed very likable to John, let alone the fact that she was the American dream of beauty. She had perfect fair skin that wasn't even sun kissed. Her eyes were river blue that held a wildness within them, but they also held a tiredness, like she'd had much of her spirit beaten out of her. But then he'd see her smile. It was bright and genuinely happy, something that wasn't common among their profession. Her hair was golden like an old field of wheat and shined in the bright sunlight. Then there was the way she held herself. Her head was always raised high like a royal should. She was proper and people that looked at her would think that she thought too highly of herself, but then she'd look at them, strangers, and smile. She treated them like her equal, even when knowing that she was so much more valuable than them.

John wasn't the only one of the two to pick up on this.

Eveline was clearly a quiet woman, but they soon got her laughing and even holding conversations, like she had shared with Dorian the night before.

They made it to the vendors and Eveline offered to buy everyone's lunch. John wouldn't accept at first, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. They sat at a table by the rivers edge and ate the cheap lunch, but Eveline really enjoyed it. She explained to the boys how rare it was that she actually got to be with real people, the public and how much she was really enjoying her time.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to resist the water front trail. No one ever can." John laughed and Dorian rolled his eyes just as a football hit their table, scaring the crap out of all three of them.

"Heads up!" someone shouted behind them. John turned to throw back the ball when two gunshots belted out behind them.

"Shit!" John barked to himself. A few people screamed in the background and ran for cover. Two men came up from behind. One grabbed Dorian and threw him to the ground while another was reaching for Eveline until she swung her arm out from her dress and shoved something into the man's shoulder. Blood came out onto her hand and he backed up, but not before swinging out his gun at her. John from the other side of the table was able to shoot the other man, but the one beside Eveline was just about to pull the trigger when Dorian was back on his feet and got in the way as the trigger was pulled. A shot rang out into his chest and Eveline convulsed in her arms, but Dorian continued to fight on until the man was unarmed and in cuffs.

John called it in into the station as a small crowd started to build up around the men from passersby. He was checking Eveline over for a moment before she was able to pull away and run to Dorian.

"Dorian! Are you alright?" she pushed through the crowd to him. Terror had struck her face but he looked down at her was his own face on concern. Blood stained her dress and hand.

"Do you need a medic?" he asked her, his lips parted as he waited for an answer.

"I'm fine." she showed him the hidden blade that was strapped to her wrist. The blood wasn't hers.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a male civilian asked her.

"Fine," she brushed him off. "Dorian, are you alright? Does it hurt?" she pushed again.

"Miss, he's just a bot. No need to worry about them, they don't feel anything." the man almost laughed.

Eveline turned quickly on her heel to meet the man's ignorant eyes with hers full of rage. "No, sir. You are wrong about that."

"Lady, where you been living? They are just scrap metal, nothing more. They feel no pain, they don't think, they don't feel. They're just computers with faces."

"That is where you are mistaken. They have emotions, fear, happiness, and sadness. You treat them like a machine without a heart. If they were to brake you'd simply throw them away. What is wrong with you people?! Have you, _the humans_, no heart?! He feels, he deserve respect; fair treatment like you would want."

"Are you nuts, it's just a bunch of metal." the man was reaching forward towards Dorian as if he were to hit him, but Dorian quickly grabbed his arm.

"I advise you not to do that." he almost growled.

"Alright, let's brake it up." John finally jumped in.

Eveline stared at the bullet hole in Dorian's chest until more cops arrives to handle the gunmen. "Eveline, I'm alright." he assured her with a smile.

"Only a bullet to the head would kill him." John said.

On the way back to the safe house, not one said a word. John knew captain Sandra was going to be pissed at him for bringing her out in public. Eveline was upset that she had put more civilians in danger as well as her guards. Detective Kennex and Dorian were the closest thing she had to friends at the moment.

When they got back, the house was cleared again before Eveline was allowed in, but then she sent the cops away.

"Eveline, are you sure you're alright?" John asked.

"Yes, now please leave." She was so set on keeping them safe. They didn't move right away. "You said that this place was on surveillance. I'll be fine." she tried to fake them a smile, but neither of them feel for it.

Dorian wanted so much to talk to her, find out why she really was pushing them away, why she'd shut herself in the apartment alone for so long. He wanted to thank her for understanding him as a person instead of just a bot. And he wanted her to understand how important it was to him that she spoke to the man the way she had.

The two men still didn't move. "Please," she almost begged before they finally obeyed, but not without turning towards her once more.

"Jeez, wonder what her problem is." John thought out loud in the car on the way back to the station. "That was some speech, though."

"Yeah, it was." Dorian agreed looking ahead out the windshield.

"I thought she might punch the guy for a second." John laughed, then looked at his partner for a moment. "What are you smiling about?" he pried.

"What are you talking about?" Dorian tried to hide it.

"You've been smiling since we got in the damn car. Is it- no! It is,"

"What?"

"You're friggen falling for the princess." John was so full of himself now.

"I just really liked what she said."

"Well, I think she kinda likes you." he teased.

* * *

**AN: Well, hope you liked it. Chapter 4 on it's way. Don't forget to leave a comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope you're ready for some hurt, because here it comes...  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Back at the safe house, Eveline was watching TV with her dinner when the phone rang from the kitchen where the face camera was set up. She answered it to find that it was her uncle's friend, captain Sandra.

"Oh, captain Maldonado, what a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Miss Niisa."

"Is everything alright?" Eveline asked when Maldonado didn't say anything right away.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your uncle's plane went down over the Arctic Sea this evening." Eveline put her hands over her mouth to stifle a cry. "I'm so sorry, dear."

She took a second to compose herself before asking, "Is the body being retrieved?"

"All I know is that an investigation is underway as to finding out if there was an attack or an accident." Eveline nodded as two tears streamed down her face. "Will you be alright tonight? Should I send someone over?"

Eveline shook her head. "That won't be necessary."

"Miss Niisa, we have people here if you need to talk to someone." She shook her head again.

"Thank you, captain Maldonado. Goodnight." Eveline then shut off the camera and hung up the call before hunching over the counter. She took one look at the dirty plate beside her before chucking it across the room. It landed on the floor with a CRASH! before she slid to the floor and bringing her knees to her face. She took in a few heavy deep breaths then looked around. On the ceiling above her, she noticed a small black bump. There was one in every room but the bathroom. She got up and ran to her room before taking a heavy shoe and throwing it at the bump in the bedroom until it sparked a few times then fell to the floor. Sobs escaping her mouth the whole time.

Maldonado back at her desk in the station was trying to keep a straight face until John Kennex walked by with Dorian. He looked through the glass wall at her and gave her a wave. She then motioned him to come into her office. She had already given them hell about the park incident so John wasn't sure what this was about.

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed the discontent look on her face.

"Eveline's uncle was killed in a plane crash a few hours ago." Both John and Dorian's heads fell slightly. "I just let her know."

"How'd she take it?"

"Not well. She wouldn't talk to me or let us in to check up on her." captain Sandra shook her head, thinking.

"Well, it was her uncle." John brought up.

"Wait, was he the king?" Dorian asked.

"He was." captain Sandra answered. "And he was the only member of her family left."

"She wont let anyone come to see her?"

"Put her on suicide watch for the next twelve hours." Maldonado ordered. John nodded and left to spread the word as Dorian's face lit up blue again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't see her." Dorian said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see all the rooms but the bedroom. She isn't in any of the cameras view."

"Get down there! Get there immediately! Suspect the safe house to be compromised." The cops were out the door in a moment and in their car. "God help that girl." Sandra mumbled.

John and Dorian arrived as fast as they could to check out the building. The front door looked untouched as did all the windows.

"Let's go," John was in first with his gun drawn. Dorian was right behind him. The front doors were all as they had left them but in the kitchen, they saw right away the broken plate.

"What the-?" John mumbled. Dorian headed to the bedroom while John checked the rest of the house.

The bedroom was locked but he forced the door open with his gun drawn. The room was normal but he saw the overhead camera on the floor, destroyed. The window was fine but then he noticed a few blood drops on the floor then he heard something move on the other side of the bed. He moved closer with his gun aimed ahead when he found Eveline crumpled up on the floor with blood spilling from her arm.

"Eveline?" he dropped to his knees and put his gun away the second he saw a small blade in her other hand. "Eveline, come on." He shook her shoulder and waited to see if she'd wake but her head was slumped over and her hair was covering her face. She slowly rolled her head over to face him and he then saw through her hair the red, tear stained face. Dorian let out a breath once he knew she would survive then ripped a part of his shirt to tie around her wrist.

"You'll be alright." he spoke as calm and gentle as he could even though he was feeling a lot of energy building up inside him.

"Dorian, did you find her?" John was trotting in when Dorian gave him a sharp look. John nodded when he saw the blood and tried to lower his energy.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered through a sob.

"No, we're sorry, about your uncle." Eveline looked at his eyes through her hair before she crawled to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and continued to sob.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" John asked Dorian. He shook his head as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

"No, please don't." Eveline begged.

"Eveline, you slit your wrist." Dorian tried to understand as he noticed a vase beside the bed on a nightstand with a single white lily in it.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd be dead." John knew she was right. If she really wanted to die, she'd find a way, but Dorian didn't understand. As dumb as John seemed to be some times, he understood that Eveline was a lonely girl who had nothing left anymore. An end was all she had been looking for. It wasn't until then that John really opened his eyes and saw how broken she was, sitting there in Dorian's arms. His partner had shown interest in the girl pretty much since they'd met and now he was showing affection unlike John had ever seen. Eveline was clearly important to him, and even now in her time of crisis, there he was, his arms holding her to him. Android or not, he could be good for her.

"We need to call captain Maldonado." Dorian said in a low voice to John. Under Eveline he started to move like he was going to stand and Eveline tensed up in his arms.

"Please don't go." she mumbled to him.

"I'll call her." John offered then headed to the other room.

"Please," Eveline pleaded into his chest.

"I'm not leaving." he said stretching out his legs and resting his cheek on her head, looking at the flower again.

"John, whats going on?" captain Maldonado asked in his ear.

"We found her, she's here."

"Is she alright?" there was a strong edge on her voice.

"She cut her wrist but shes alright."

"Dear God. The poor girl. Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, the cut wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage. She is just very upset at the moment."

"Should we send anyone?"

"No, I think Dorians got it."

"Dorian?"

"She's taken to him."

"That is an oddly pleasant surprise. Keep me updated if anything changes."

"I don't know how much longer Dorian can go without coming back to the station to charge."

"Hopefully it'll give her enough time to settle down."

"I'll let you know."

Back in the bedroom, John found them still on the floor. He was about to suggest moving somewhere more comfortable but he noticed how peaceful the pair looked. It was almost like Eveline was asleep in Dorian's arms. He looked up at John who was motioning to the bed and Dorian nodded then stood up with the princess still in his arms then lay her on the bed. Eveline was either asleep or in a catatonic state, but either way she wasn't sobbing or causing herself any more harm.

"Come here," Dorian followed John to the other room. "It's getting late. I'm tired and you need to charge or whatever."

"John, I can't leave her like this." he was concrete in his words.

"You _need_ to charge. We can have an M.X. come keep watch on her."

"I'll conserve power in any way I can."

"Someone else from the station would stay with her."

"No, John. I will not leave her." he looked over his shoulder back into the bedroom. "I can't drop the feeling that she needs _me_ here. You said it yourself earlier today."

John was about to argue some more but then closed his mouth and nodded in final agreement. "Then call me if you need something, but tomorrow you're going back to the station." Dorian gave him a small smile of agreement then went back to Eveline after turning the lights down. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand, keeping a steady watch over her.

Hours past and Eveline stayed quiet and still. Dorian could tell she was slowly mending from the inside but he wouldn't leave her alone. Not for a second until he was sure she was alright.

The early hours of the morning came and Eveline finally sat up then looked at Dorian in the dark. "You can go." she murmured.

"I don't need to."

"You don't trust me." she sighed. No, he didn't trust that she wouldn't do it again. Why should he?

"I don't understand why you'd do it."

"Dorian, do you know why I keep to myself so often? Why I'd rather be held up here instead of going out to see the city?" He just watched her stand and pace around the room. "Why I'd rather have you and John leave me here alone?" She paused. "Everywhere I go, I am given guards to defend me, but they are never enough. Too many people have died trying to protect me. Too many bystanders wounded. I am a target everywhere I go, just like my uncle was. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he was murdered. Our people have been trying to rid the country of royalty for a century and now they've almost finished us off. My uncle and I were the last of the family. My fiancée was killed four years ago and I've been locked away since then. He was killed because of me! I can't be the reason that anymore people die. Not civilians, or cops."

"Eveline it is our job." he tried to calm her down.

"You're too good people, I won't let it happen. Not John, not you." she narrowed her glassy eyes at him. "I did it so that the job would be finished! No one else has to get hurt." Her heart pounded and when Dorian said nothing, she stormed into the den. He trailed her slowly but was also standing in the den with her. "This won't stop until I'm dead, Dorian. I don't want to drag _you_ down with me." She stood there in the dark with him until he rushed forward and planted his lips on hers while one hand cupped her cheek and the other twisted around her. She fell into him and let her hands grab at the fabric of his shirt, balling it up in her fists.

His legs felt weak under him but he stood strong in front of her. "I won't let that happen." he breathed as he pulled back slightly. She looked up at him but stayed close, until he wasn't holding himself up anymore. His weight was slipping through her arms until he was on the floor after a few seconds.

"Dorian?" Eveline looked frantically at him. "Dorian!" his eyes had turned black and he was laying on the floor. In a moment of panic she tried to shake him awake but when that didn't work, she slapped him. "Dorian, please get up!" Tears dripped down her face and landed on his chest as she hovered over him on her knees. When he still wouldn't move she ran to the camera phone and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"John! Something happened to Dorian."

"Hold on, what happened?"

"He collapsed onto the floor and he wont wake up. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, he's alright. He's just out of charge. Listen, I'll be down there in a few. Eveline, stay put." John hung up then slowly got up out of bed, knowing that they'd have to drag Dorian back to the station.

Eveline went back to Dorian and sat with him on the floor before putting his folded coat under his head. She didn't care that he was a droid, he was too human for her to just let him lay on the floor.

John got there at six thirty just as the sun was starting to turn the sky a light orange. He found Eveline on the floor beside Dorian then asked her to help him move Dorian. She agreed right away then helped lift him to the car.

Next John had to decide whether to bring Eveline with him or not. He didn't think she was still suicidal but he also didn't want to leave her alone again either.

"I'm sorry I woke you so early."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you come with us." John offered. Eveline nodded then ran to get changed. Ten minutes later she joined him and Dorian in the car and they headed for the station. It was eight o'clock by the time they got there. People were already arriving for the day when John found a few M.X.s to help get Dorian in.

John and Eveline were in the station when they brought him back to where Dorian stayed.

"I'll make you some coffee, you can stay here." John took her to his desk where she sat down and looked around.

"Hey, John. Come see this." A few other detectives were huddled around a tablet that Detective Paul was holding. John stood next to him while he replayed the video. It was from one of the surveillance cameras in the safe house. It was playing a video taken when Eveline was explaining to Dorian that she wouldn't let him get killed for her, and just as Dorian kissed her.

"Your partner is smooth." Paul laughed with a few other detectives. John was taken aback a bit from watching it. He couldn't believe it at first but then he thought about how close the two of them had gotten in just two days.

"How many rules did he just brake?" another detective laughed.

"26," an M.X. answered and the detectives laughed some more.

John brought Eveline her coffee before heading to the back to work on some paperwork when captain Sandra came in and noticed the princess, and headed right to her.

"Miss Niisa, are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice. Eveline had no real reason to be there so Sandra could only expect the worst.

"I'm fine, and you can just call me Eveline." she finally said. "Dorian needed to 'charge', and John needed help bringing him here."

"Oh, alright." captain Sandra nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually do you mind if I talk to you, in privet?" she clarified.

"Sure, come on into my office." Eveline fallowed captain Sandra to her glass office to talk for a little while.

When John came back, Eveline was just coming out of the captain's office. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what they could have been talking about. Then he wondered if he'd done something wrong and was about to get another talking to. But when the captain stayed in her office, he let the thought slip away.

When Eveline came back to the desk, John said, "Listen, I have to work on a case today. Will you be alright in the safe house alone?"

"Yes, absolutely." John looked her in the eye as if saying, Are you sure you wont do anything stupid while I'm gone?

"I will be fine. I need to get my things together for the wedding tomorrow anyway." she assured.

"Alright." He dropped her off then headed off for the day by himself, unlike he had been told.

Eveline was better than she had been all night and was finally pulling herself back together. She showered, feed herself, then got her dress out for the wedding. She'd be an honored guest and was expected to give a toast to the newlyweds. She had to look her best to uphold tradition.

Once everything was ready and she had nothing else to do, she allowed herself to relax for the day. She read a book, watched a few movies, then hopped on the computer. The life of a princess was fairly simple while she was basically on vacation, hidden and locked away in a secure location. The only thing that had been bugging her was the constant reminder of the night before. The quickly healing cut on her wrist would scar soon enough and be the forever reminder of how the strong princess finally fell to reveal how weak she really was. She had made a fool of herself with the constant crying and sobbing she'd made the android endure. How she'd ever live that one down was a mystery to her. Then she'd think about how Dorian had reacted to what she'd told him this morning. She wondered if it was strictly a spur of the moment thing, or if he'd actually meant it, or even if he'd only done it to shut her up. She would never be able to ask him. God no, how could she?

She simply tried to forget about the whole night by drowning herself in TV and books.

It wasn't until about nine that she got another call.

"Princess Eveline, we are so sorry to report that Prince Wells will not be attending the Duke's wedding. He was in a car accident last night and just confirmed that he won't be able to make it. You still have the all clear to attend on your own if you wish."

"Thank you, I will still be attending."

"As you wish. We will have a car awaiting you tomorrow at the police station at four."

"Thank you, Katrina." She hung up then thought about what she'd talked about with captain Sandra that morning. She wasn't going to the wedding alone, but with a team of guards with her and Eveline didn't argue. She understood that if she were to be attacked while in America, this was it. The plan was perfect a few hours ago because her date for the night, Prince Wells, was going to have his own body guards there as well, but now that he wasn't going to be there, she only felt like half of her was covered. She'd have her own balcony at the cathedral that she would have shared with the prince, but now there was more of a chance of assailants getting through to her.

Eveline hit the call back button on the phone, "Katrina?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Send a suit along with the car an hour earlier, please. A size 12."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." and she hung up. There was no way she could attend this wedding alone for many reasons, most of them bending past the issue of safety. Now she only had one more call to make.

"Captain Maldonado?"

"Princess- Eveline." she corrected herself. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Prince Wells was in a car accident last night and won't be at the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh, are you going to cancel as well?"

"No, I have a better idea." Eveline explained what she had planned for tomorrow and captain Sandra agreed with a smile.

"I will set everything in motion here, all you have to do is show up."

"Thank you so much. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Maldonado was very pleased with the princess's new proactive idea.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and are excited for 5. Don't forget to leave a comment :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And here goes chapter 5...  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

The morning of the wedding came finally and Eveline was up and feeding herself at nine. She only had a few hours to get ready and without her servants here with her, she'd take a lot longer getting dressed.

She was in the shower by ten then dressed in her underclothes not a half hour later. Next was to work on her hair. She dried the long strands for a while then worked on putting it up in the traditional form of waterfall braids. Next was her make up. She did everything she could to keep a natural look, like always, then put cover-up on her wrist which made the cut vanish. When that was done she finally worked on her dress and then finished off with her necklace, and one final touch.

When she was all ready it was almost three. She waited a few minutes until she got a call saying that her ride to the station was there. She headed down the stairs with her dress in folds around her legs for easy walking. When she got to the cathedral she'd let it down.

In the car was Detective Paul and his M.X.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Eveline said.

"Hey, no problem." Paul smiled then headed for the station. When they got there the car was outside waiting for her with captain Maldonado standing outside with a few other officers.

Detective Paul opened the door for Eveline and she got out then made her way to the limo that was ready for her. The driver got out and opened the door for her as she turned to captain Maldonado.

"We're all ready." Eveline nodded then ducked into the car.

A few minutes passed when there was finally some movement outside. The door opened and Kennex slid into front passenger seat.

"John, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Yeah, don't mention it." he said with an almost sarcastic tone which she just brushed off then the limo drove off towards the cathedral.

When they got there, Eveline's door opened and John helped her out as she quickly unfolded the bottom of her dress, letting it trail behind her.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Yes," Eveline answered with confidence. They got to the large front yard of the cathedral where she finally found her new date, standing tall in the suit Katrina sent over. When he noticed her, his jaw dropped a bit and she smiled at him in acknowledgement. He looked her over for a moment as she carefully made her way to him. Her blue ombre dress caught his eye right away as it floated in the soft breeze. It fit tightly around her chest then flowed under the darker blue belt. Around her neck was a net of what could have only been diamonds. Everything about her was extravagant, from the nit shawl to the shinny silver clips that glittered her hair. Behind her ear sat a white lily.

When Eveline was standing before him, he finally closed his mouth and snapped out of the trance she'd put him in and said, "We are all set up inside." to John.

"Alright," he nodded then headed in.

"You look amazing."

Eveline's glossy lips curved up into a smile when she said, "You don't clean up too bad yourself. Ready?" Dorian offered up his arm with a smile, which she tucked under her own as they made their way to the ancient looking stone building. As they walked, Eveline did everything she could to make sure not one thought from the night before made its slippery way into her head.

"You nervous?" she asked kindly.

"A little." he answered with a half smile.

"Just pretend that belong there and you'll do fine." she had to whisper as they were making their way through large groups of other very important people from all over the world.

Eveline made her way to the balcony of the beautifully decorated cathedral as fast as she could, making any conversation she got wrangled into as short as possible. She walked as quickly as proper would allow her, avoiding anyone she could as she made her way to their seats which she took gladly.

"See, not so bad." she breathed to herself more than to Dorian. "You're a natural."

About a half hour later everyone was at their seats and the ceremony finally started with the beautiful bride making her way down the extremely long isle. Everyone was on there feet until she made it to the alter with Duke Frances II who was smiling away. His father, the Grand Duke Frances was standing behind the couple in his bright white suit and sword. He gave the couple his blessing before the priest got to work reading from the bible.

It was a fairly boring ceremony and Eveline wished it would hurry along. She'd looked down occasionally to see all the different guards lining the walls of the grand room. They were from all different states and countries for many of the different people of royalty and government that had all been invited to the Duke's wedding.

"Then by the power vested in my, I now pronounce you-" _SHOT!_

There was silence for about a millisecond before chaos rang out. People were screaming and panicking as the priest dropped his bible then went cold as he fell to the floor. The groom grabbed his bride and covered her as another _SHOT!_ Rang out in the audience fallowed by screams. Dorian jumped from his seat and got Eveline to the floor of their balcony where he covered her until he saw that the shooter was taken down by a set of guards from below.

"Are you alight?" Dorian asked.

"Fine," she said out of breath.

He helped her to her feet and they checked what was going one. A chunk of the congregation had successfully exited the building but the rest of them were being held in by guards at the door. A few women were crying in the pews as the man was dragged to the Grand Duke who was filled with rage. His son's body laid a few feet away, blood pouring from a bullet hole to the chest.

"I ask you again, who do you work for?!" he almost screamed, frightening the bride who was in the bridesmaid's arms, sobbing. The gunman spit something at the Grand Duke who stood still for a moment before the gunman lurched forward. The Grand Duke slid out his sword and sliced the man's throat.

Eveline turned away quickly as the man fell to the floor, a waterfall of blood pooled on the white marble floor around him.

"Niisa!" the Grand Duke roared. Eveline's eyes went wide as the whole congregation looked up at her.

"She's with a bot." people murmured below.

"She arranged the shooting." others whispered.

"Arrest her for the murder of Duke Frances II!" the Grand Duke commanded. Ten or so guards stormed their way to the stairs, blocking her only exit.

Eveline looked at Dorian, hoping for an idea, but he was looking at her as if trying to figure out if she actually had anything to do with it. It only took him a few moments before he decided against it and took a defensive stance.

Three heavily armed guards were standing in the door way with guns out. "Move DRN." one ordered but Dorian didn't move. His face was lighting up as officers from the ground were communicating with him.

"You don't have just cause to arrest her." he stood tall.

"She set up the assassination of Duke Frances II, now move out of the way before we shoot _you_!" Dorian still didn't move. That caused two of the guards to charge forward and pushed past him, but he fought back. Just as one guard raised his gun to Dorian's head, Eveline shouted, "Stop!" and pushed past the three of them and stood before one with cuffs ready for her.

Dorian shook off the guard and followed them to the ground where Eveline was forced in to stand before the Grand Duke.

"I should have expected this from _your_ people! I invite you to _my_ son's wedding in hope of repairing a broken trust between our families and here you are, following in line with your wretched family. I show you a sign of trust and you shove it back in my face with a knife to the back." the old man spit. "You and your uncle are of a dying plague."

"You tarnish my family name and accuse me of your son's death, knowing I had nothing to do with it. Even you should know that my uncle is dead." Eveline hissed, showing her teeth. "And you should have been at the top of our suspects."

"You dare threaten me. Eveline Niisa, I hear by charge you with the murder of my son, Duke Frances II, and sentience you to death." Eveline closed her eyes as he withdrew his sword and pushed her to her knees.

Dorian tried to get through the heavy row of guards that surrounded the alter, where Eveline was about to be executed, but was forced back with a gun aimed at his forehead. He wanted to fight, but he had no way to get to her. He was full of anger and wanted to snap the neck of everyone standing in his way.

The Grand Duke raised his weapon and just as he was about to bring it down on Eveline's neck, captain Maldonado pushed through the near door with a paper in her hands. "Hold it!" she yelled. Everyone looked at the short woman and froze. "We'll take it from here."

"Who are you?" the Grand Duke spit.

"Captain Maldonado," she flashed him her badge and quickly made it to Eveline's side with two M.X.s beside her.

"Captain, with all due respect, she is our war prisoner."

"She is not to be executed."

"She is charged with the death of Duke Frances II. Her crime is worthy of execution."

"Not according to states law."

"State law?"

"Princess Niisa is on American soil and therefore has the right to a fair trial as she is here with accepted reason." she defended Eveline.

"She is in the house of God and has commit the most malicious of sins against my son. It is my duty to see that he has justice."

"And it my duty to give her a fair trial. Kill her now and you will be charged with murder, a case in which you wont win."

"Are you threatening me?" he growled.

"In no way." captain Maldonado answered calmly holding out the paper.

"What is this?"

"A warrant to allow us to take her into _our_ custody." Sandra reached down for Eveline and pulled her to her feet. The Grand Duke took a few seconds before backing off and allowing Eveline to rise.

"I _will_ see that he gets justice!" he belted behind them as the guards made a path out of the cathedral. All the officers followed in tow as they made it outside and to the street.

Eveline thought she was going to be alright until she was lead to a squad car which captain Sandra opened. "I'm sorry, but I have to up hold my word." she mumbled as she guided Eveline into the back seat, not taking off the cuffs.

Outside the car, people were pouring out into the yard. They all stared at her in the car. John and Dorian were in the middle of the crowd, held back by other solders for questioning, only looking at her from the corners of their eyes. Eveline felt ashamed of where her families' rivalry got her and dropped her head in the bright light of the sunset.

They pulled away from the curb and went straight to the station where Eveline was brought to a holding cell and uncuffed by captain Maldonado.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." she apologized through the bars of the lonely cell.

"You got me out alive. I thank you." Eveline tried to stay hopeful.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, you can suck my-" a man in another cell started before Sandra gave him a death glare.

"No, thank you."

"We'll do everything we can to get a good case built for you." Eveline nodded as the captain headed off to the offices, leaving her alone in the gray room of cells, most empty.

She sat on the hard wooden bench for hours before the door opened again, frightening her. It was too faces she wasn't sure she wanted to see. She didn't think they would trust her again, not after forgetting to tell them about the issues her family got them into. But Dorian was at her side in an instant with his arms around her, and she let herself melt into him.

"I'm sorry I got you two into this mess."

"It's our job to clean up this type of mess." John said with a forced smile.

"They have a case built already for you." Dorian explained. "You'll be alright." Eveline's soft features frowned as she turned from him. "They have no reason to kill you. You did nothing." he tried to understand.

"I'm in a cage." Eveline faked a laugh as a tear rolled down her face. "It's funny that it would end like this. A thousand years of hard work and war would end like this, in a cage."

"What are you talking about?" John asked in a serious voice.

"Don't you two see? I won't win this. The Grand Duke is going to have me killed. It won't matter how much protection I have. You two wont be able to save me this time."

"Then you'll be moved to another protection agency after the trial."

"John, there won't be an 'after the trial'. I had nothing to do with the Duke's death but the Grand Duke will make sure that I am found guilty."

"He can't blackmail a whole jury."

"He won't have to. He has some of the smartest people working for him. They'll plant evidence pointing to me. They have been the cause of most of my families deaths for the last hundred years. They are tricky and will find every reason that I'd want to kill the Duke from the trial that we lost accusing the Duke's cousin of my mother and father's murder, to the trial we won against the Great Duke's brother who killed my aunt. To them, I have every reason to have killed the Duke. And now that I am the last of the Niisas, they will work twice as hard to finally eradicate us."

"We're still going to try." Dorian was stern. He was not going to give up on her so easily. Eveline looked up at him knowing how pointless it was. She knew that even if they won the trial, he'd have her killed. He'd do it himself if he had the chance. Hell, they'd be lucky if he didn't bomb the fucking station tonight. This was the Grand Duke's son's assassination they were dealing with. People even thought to be at fault would be killed. Eveline didn't stand a chance.

John and Dorian left her for the night, and her only other visitor was detective Stahl. She brought in some dinner for the princess along with a few blankets to sleep on.

"Could you send in captain Maldonado, please?" Stahl nodded before leaving.

When the captain came to her cell, Eveline finally came clean and explained to her what her uncle hadn't. Sandra eventually understood and saw what John and Dorian couldn't. If they didn't come up with a new plan, Eveline would be facing the last few hours of her life, but Sandra was willing to help her. They discussed everything before finally came up with something.

"It could work, but we'd need to wait until tomorrow." the captain said. Eveline knew that every hour she was there, she was putting the lives of everyone in the station in jeopardy.

"Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me."

"Anything for a friend of my father's." she smiled before leaving the cell. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eveline laid in her makeshift bed and only took comfort in knowing that Dorian was somewhere else in the building. His ignorance of her situation gave her hope as to this new plan working. He wouldn't ask questions when it the time came to setting things in motion.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked chapter 5. 6 is on its way. I love to read your comments :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 6 is ready and is a go...  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Morning came and Eveline awoke with a stiff body from sleeping on a floor, something she hoped she wouldn't have to get used to. She sat up to find a nice breakfast all laid out for her. A biscuit, eggs, and sausage with a glass of juice.

"Hey, you wanna share some of that?" the man in the other cell begged.

"Tell me who brought this and you can have my biscuit."

"Your boyfriend. The angry one."

"Kennex?" she wondered if he'd been mistaken.

"No the bot he was with. The creepy one." Dorian. Eveline upheld her end of the bargain and tossed over her biscuit.

"What made him creepy?" Eveline asked with a laugh.

"When he dropped it off, he just kinda watched you sleeping for a while. Not that you bad lookin' or nothin'."

She just ignored him after that and ate her breakfast. Another few hours past until captain Sandra came in to go over a few more details then let her out of the cell.

"Hey, good luck." the man from the other cell said with a genuine sincerity.

"Thank you." Eveline returned before heading out into the other room of offices.

"Here, these are for you." the captain gave her a handful of neatly folded clothes for her to change into. "Everyone here has been filled in on the plan."

She came out from the bathroom in the set of black clothes then headed to the only place she thought of, Kennex's desk.

"Hey, they let you out." he joked.

"Yeah," Eveline smiled back.

"Eveline," She looked up to see Sandra calling her over.

"Yes,"

"Why don't you rest up in the call room. It's going to be a long night." She nodded then was brought to a room full of metal bunk-beds. "Someone will be here a second." Eveline took to a bottom bunk and curled up on the thin mattress until the door opened and an even set of foot steps neared.

"This will be the last time we'll see each other." Eveline whispered then held out her hand. It was grabbed right away and she was joined on the bunk. "Dorian?" she sat up.

"Yes,"

"I'm afraid." she leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"I'll be here." he bent his head down to her and she rubbed his nose with hers.

"Thank you for everything you've sacrificed for me." she whispered. He nodded then she laid down and took a nap as he kept watch over her.

When night came, Dorian roused her. It was time to move.

Eveline met Rudy in his lab in the attic. She was sat in a chair as he put a large mettle contraption on her neck.

"And this does what?" she asked.

"This will create a holographic image over your face of someone else. No one will recognize you." He tinkered on it for a few moments before looking back at her. "Ready?" he asked in a nervous tone. She nodded. He clicked a button and the image of detective Stahl appeared over her face, completely blocking out any trace of Eveline's gentle features. "This is a voice changer." He clicked another button. "It's done."

"How does it look?" she asked in detective Stahl's voice.

"Not like you."

"Thank you, Rudy." He nodded then helped her out of the chair.

"Good luck." he wished her.

"Are you ready?" Captain Maldonado asked as she, John, and Dorian came in.

"Yes, ma'am." John's mouth went agape for a moment before he shook it off, clearly showing that he had a thing for dark haired detective Stahl.

"Then let's move out." Eveline, John, and Dorian all headed for an unmarked car while an M.X., Captain Maldonado, and detective Paul went into a squad car that would follow. The captain called for an ambulance to trail them in case things got sloppy.

When everyone was armed and ready to go, the cars pulled away and headed down different streets. Eveline's car in the lead as they all took different routes to a aircraft pad in the south end of the city.

They were almost there when a car accident blocked a major road and they had to take a detour down dark side streets. John called it in to the other car.

"Proceed with caution." captain Maldonado said.

They turned into one dark ally and then another until it seemed like every road was pitch black.

"John, we should stick to the main roads." Dorian suggested.

"That's what they'd expect us to do." John argued as he wedged the car into one last ally that was longer than all the rest.

"I don't like this, John." Dorian complained just as the car grinned to a halt. "Uh, John, what are you doing?" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It's not me." he said as the car completely shut off. "Shit." A bright set of head lights blared white ahead of the them.

"Oh, no." Eveline mumbled to herself.

"Stay calm. We'll be alright." Dorian tried to comfort her.

"The car has been disconnected." John said to the captain.

"Are you alright?" More thunder roared.

"For now. They've got us cornered." he said looking into the review mirror and seeing another set of lights behind them.

"Stay put. Do not engage. We will be there soon." Shots rang out and hit the windshield. "John?!"

"We'll see about that." an unfamiliar voice said to the captain then the line went dead.

"Get down!" John yelled and the three of them sank in their seats as the belting of bullets continued to hit the glass. After about fifteen bullets were shot, everything stilled.

"Get out of the car with your hands up!" they were ordered. John looked at Eveline and Dorian then nodded.

"We do as they say." They exited the car with their hands up as a light blared on their faces.

"Where is Eveline Niisa? Where have you stored her?" Two armed men came up to the car and forced the trunk open along with the back doors.

"We don't have her." John lied.

"You are cops, no?"

"We were on our way to a drug bust."

"I ask again, were is Niisa? She is no longer at the station, we've already scanned the building."

"Sir, the girl is wearing a face changer!" the technician pointed out. "That is the Niisa."

"Hand her over!" the man ordered as a sprinkle of rain started to fall from the dark, cloudy sky.

"He is lying. This is detective Stahl." Lightning flashed above them as it started to pour.

"I have a badge." Eveline offered. The man looked at the technician's scanner then back at the three of them before raising his gun and shooting. The three of them jumped behind the doors until the two men in the back started shooting. Dorian and John both drew their guns and fired away at the two behind them, taking one down before the other squad car arrive to the ally. The M.X. Jumped out to take down the last shooter in the back when John stood and fired at the four men ahead of them. John and Dorian started to advance when back up arrived. They shot at the four men until only one was left. When the last man fell, Dorian turned to find Eveline, but she was no longer at the car. He turned all around until he finally saw her beside the other car where two more men jumped out. The Grand Duke was the last.

"Eveline!" he shouted as the Grand Duke pulled out a gun and aimed it at her and whisper, "And yes, I did have your uncle killed." But when he saw Dorian raise his gun he turned and Eveline screamed, "Dorian!" as he shot at Dorian first, but then fell to the ground with Eveline on top of him. John took out the other man as Dorian ran to Eveline.

"Eveline," he lifted her off of the still Grand Duke and saw him covered in blood with a blade sticking out of his rib cage. He coughed up blood as Dorian kicked his gun away then turned back to Eveline. She was covered in the Grand Dukes blood but then he noticed her shaking. "Are you alright?" he finally asked as he switched off her face changer, but when she moved her hand away from the bottom of her chest, his eyes widened. "We need help!" He wrapped his coat around her and cradled her in his lap close to him.

"Dorian?" she coughed.

"I'm right here, Eveline." She reached up and stroked the side of his face while they were both soaked with rain. He searched her eyes frantically as her blood started to stain his shirt. "You're going to be alright." He scanned her wounds and knew that her chances of survive was slim to none.

"Oh Dorian, you sweet man." she whispered. "You just have to let somethings die." Eveline's eyes started to flutter shut.

"No, Eveline you have to stay awake." he ordered her as the medics finally got to them with a stretcher. They had to rip her from him and load her into the ambulance, leaving Dorian with his partner in the rain. His blue eyes set strictly on the ambulance as the medical team raced to save the princess, the woman who'd sacrificed herself for a bot.

A few minutes later a woman came out and went over to captain Maldonado. She asked how Eveline was but the woman dropped her head. John put a hand on Dorian's shoulder but he ran to the woman for conformation.

"I'm sorry, we lost her." Dorian stood in the rain for a moment with his jaw slack then ran to the Grand Duke and picked him up in one movement and pushed him into a wall. He was still spitting blood but Dorian wanted him to hurt more, so much more.

"You killed her!" he growled between his teeth and just as he was about to shatter the Grand Duke's face, John and an M.X. Pulled him off.

"Dorian, don't." John grumbled.

"Get your hands off me." Dorian hissed as he paced in circles.

"Just calm down."

"_You_ calm down!"

"Dorian, stop." captain Maldonado willed. "We're all very sorry for your loss." He looked at the short woman before going over to the brick wall and punching through it then resting his forehead on the wall.

"Alright people, let's wrap this up." the captain said in a melancholy tone as the bodies were collected and the Grand Duke was arrested and brought to the hospital. He would survive and face a trial for murder.

John and Dorian were rounded up and brought back to the station to give their statements as princess Eveline's body was shipped back to her country to be buried with the rest of her family.

The next week was quiet at the station. No one spoke a word of what happened, they just tried to forget it. All but Dorian. He wouldn't let it go. He blamed himself and felt like he needed to be punished for allowing it. She had done it for him. She'd allowed herself to die for _him_, of all people. He was so angry, so frustrated, so hurt, so heartbroken. He'd never felt emotions as strong as these. He was testy with anyone who'd try to calm him down and eventually he pissed John off.

John had called him over with a group of other detectives to watch streaming video of Eveline's burial. Dorian watched with them for a few minutes until they showed a close up of her perfectly still, beautiful face. He then stormed off to his desk again. John came over and finally said, "You need to let her go."

"My work is not suffering, so mind your own business." he grumbled.

"So you liked her. She died, shit happens. But you need to get a grip and move on."

Dorian snapped, "I didn't just like her, John. She wasn't some teenage crush. I _loved_ her. She treated me like and individual, she understood me. She cared about me. John, you don't understand how rare that is for us. You humans would throw me away. Hell, I was going to be destroyed if it wasn't for your need of me." If he could have cried, he would have been balling at that point.

There was quiet for a moment. "Dorian we care about you." detective Stahl said.

"Now you're starting to sound like her." John pointed out with a softer tone. They knew he was right, but none of them even considered that he could even feel love, especially for a human. Especially for a princess like Eveline. But John knew that Dorian wasn't the only one who'd felt something. Eveline clearly shared something with Dorian that no other person ever had. It was possible that she loved him too.

So many times Dorian wished he had told her that he loved her. He begged god, or whatever he was told was up there, to let him have her back, just for a moment. He hurt without her, a pain unlike any other.

A week or so later, the captain received a letter that she quickly announced. Eveline had left the station over two million dollars and a few extra thousand to the two cops who'd protected her. The whole station rejoiced and dedicated a night of drinking to the fallen princess. They would use the money to help protect the city that they all loved.

* * *

**AN: Are you brokenhearted yet? Please feel free to leave a comment about what you think :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Hello everyone, after the ****hanger I left you last time, I couldn't help but post this chapter right away...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Two full months had passed since Eveline's death and Dorian started to go back to normal. He was calm and in control again.

John and Dorian had just finished a case when a group of detectives were over at Paul's desk to celebrate. Dorian sat down at John's desk to finish a small amount of paperwork while they took a quick drink. He was shuffling through files when one crashed onto the floor and a few papers spilled out. As he bent down to retrieve them, a wave of remembrance surged through him. He flipped over the file and on the front page sat a photo of the princess sitting on a bench smiling down at a flower, a white lily. The photo was clearly taken by surprise as she looked to have no knowledge of the photographer being near her. Her smile was too genuine to be planned.

Dorian let his eyes linger on the picture for a few seconds before his fingers unconsciously traced the outline of her face on the paper. A corner of his lips curved up into a half smile until a loud clapping startled him. He looked up quickly, closing the file and hiding it under the pile on the desk.

Captain Maldonado came into the room clapping loudly, something very out of character for her, as a few other small members of the office joined in with her. Kennex, Paul, Dorian and a few others looked at her with confused faces as Sandra lead detective Stahl in. She was smiling to herself then looked at the captain who gave her a nod.

"What the hells going on?" John whispered as he scooted over to his partner.

"I-I don't know, man." he shrugged.

Detective Stahl scanned around the room for a seconds before reaching under the collar of her coat and suddenly her face started to pixelate then faded away. Dorian stood then and there at the sight of what was under the transmission, his knees getting shaky under him and his mouth opened.

Bright eyes looked around until they settled upon him then soft foot beats padded on the floor as she ran to him. Pairs of hands clapping all around her as she ran into his arms. He pulled her to him with his mouth still open with shock and confusion then looked at John who's eye brows were knitted together. He was just as surprised as Dorian.

"How are-?"

"How is she-?" John tried to finish for Dorian, but his works fell as short as his partner's. She pulled away slightly from the android and slammed her lips into his. He held her tight to him, starting to quickly constrict her of any air. When she gasped, he released her, but she came right back to him.

Sandra was standing beside her office door with a large smile on her face as the real detective Stahl came in.

"She was dead, how the hell-?" Paul also tried.

"Staged death." the captain put simply. "She needed to vanish."

"Eveline, we thought you were dead." John murmured.

"That was the point." she laughed slightly.

"We saw you buried."

"Face changers are a hell of a thing." the captain laughed behind them.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Eveline looked at everyone in the station. "Thank you all for giving me a freedom I've never known."

"I wish I'd known." Dorian said.

"You couldn't know. Most of you couldn't or it wouldn't have worked." Dorian pushed hair out of her face as she spoke.

"What now?" John asked the captain.

"Now, Eveline will continue to live in protective custody with an undercover guard. We have a new safe place set aside for her close by."

"I volunteer to take the job of guarding her." Dorian stated.

"We figured that." the captain smiled. "You will be living with her in. A charging station is already in place there."

"I thought he was city property and had to be under supervision at all times." John brought up, jokingly.

"With all the money Eveline donated, we were able to supply her with a small set of training." Eveline showed her badge to them. She was the lowest officer in the room, but she now had a job, and a reason to have Dorian around.

"That's part of the reason it took so long." Eveline admitted.

"Everything is set up, but you'll have to let Rudy know."

"Know what?" John asked.

"That he'll be having another room mate." the captain said gently before heading into her office.

Dorian and Eveline went to get her things out of the car and move them into Rudy's, after asking. He said they didn't need to ask. He was more than happy to have someone else around. He was clearly a lonely man who wasn't good with women, and a new friend was exactly what he needed.

He set aside a room for her and they moved in a bed and a few other things. When the big stuff was moved, Eveline was left to put away her clothes.

"Eveline, I need to talk to you." Dorian said, leaning in from a hall.

"Let me finish here and we can talk." She had changed into a blue dress with another lily in her hair behind her ear.

"It can't wait any longer." Eveline put down the shirt she was folding and looked at him.

"Go ahead." she offered. He came into the room and stood beside her.

"When you were gone- when I thought you were dead, it was the most emotional time I've ever gone through. I was angry at everyone. I was angry at everyone who'd ever hurt you, at everyone one who couldn't save you."

"It was all just a set up. None of it was real."

"I didn't know that. I was angry at myself. For the first time, I hated what I'd done. I hated that I wasn't able to protect you. Then I was sad that you were gone. For a long time I hurt."

"I told you to let me die." Eveline said almost sweetly.

"That was it. I couldn't. I couldn't let you die. Eveline, I loved you too much to let you go." his eyes swept over her face as he spoke.

"Dorian- I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." he sighed, figuring it would end this way. "I'm an android. You're human." he backed up.

"Dorian, that's not it." she grabbed his hand. "I don't think that because we are what we are that we can't- Dorian, I will die someday, and you'll be all alone. I never even thought of it." Her eyes widened at the thought and her stomach sank. "I can't do that to you. I love _you_ too much to do that to you. I can't hurt you again." she whispered.

"Eveline-" he put his head down to hers.

Eveline sighed and stepped back. "I should have stayed hidden from you. I should have let you move on with your job."

"No,"

"I should have saved you from seeing me grow old and decay before you."

He grabbed her arms and held her in front of him, "Eveline, I'd rather see you old and alive than know that you were killed in cold blood. I'd rather you leave me now, now that I know you'll have a life." Her glassy eyes looked at him then she rushed into his chest and he held her, the side of his face glowing bright like the blue moon.

"I won't leave you. I love you, Dorian." She pushed up to his lips and they fell back onto the bed. They finally shared something that should have been shared months ago.

Eveline fell into Dorian and their lips pulled apart. She stayed in his arms on the bed and simply enjoyed his strangely human touch.

Dorian had never felt anything like this. Eveline's skin stuck to his. It was warm and soft and he wanted nothing more than to caress it. He could stay like this for all eternity. He loved this woman more than anything.

He reached for her hand and held the palm to his cheek so that he could hear her pulse.

"Dorian?"

"Mhm?" his eyes were closed as he listened carefully, while his face continued to light up. Eveline didn't say anything, she just sat up and pulled from him. "What?" he asked, afraid that he'd done something wrong. He sat up with her and looked her face over, trying to read her. He relaxed some when she smiled softly at him and he could feel his lips curve up into a half smile. He met her eyes finally and she shied away before he leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his then kissed her gently.

Eveline smiled then put her hands around his head and laid down, bringing him with her. She leaned back against the pillows and settled with his head against her breasts, his ear between them and flush against the crest of her rib cage. He was a bit confused at first but then he could hear the thumping of her heartbeat so much clearer. He closed his eyes and listened as he took in her scent.

She was so human that when he laid with her, it was like he was too.

Eveline laid there with his face on her chest for awhile before she finally took noticed of his hands that had been traveling around her skin. His fingers drifted over her hands, arms, neck, anywhere that skin was visible, but only there. She knew he was hungry for more and slowly took hold of one hand and guided it under the hem of her dress so that he could feel her ribs, her hips, and then-

"Ouch," she jerked.

"What's the matter?" he sat up, worried as to how he'd hurt her. She sat up slightly beside him and lifted the bottom of the dress to inspect her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it just gets sore sometimes." Dorian tried to see what she was looking at, and then in the dim light, he saw it. A scared over wound on her stomach was what had caused her discomfort.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to save the man I loved." she smiled up at him, softly.

"I thought you said that was all a set up?"

"Only my death was." That was when he realized what she'd sacrificed for him. Eveline had really taken a bullet for him, an android, and was willing to die for him. He then pulled her to _his _chest and wrapped his arms around all of her. He wished he had a heartbeat for her to hear. He wanted her to understand what she'd meant to him. He wanted her to understand that he would no longer be able to go on without her.

He wanted to protect her at any cost to himself. He would rather die than let anything happen to her ever again. She was too pure and loving for him to ever allow any evil to touch her.

"Dorian?" He shook his head a opened his eyes. He was back at John's desk in the station with Eveline's file in his hands. He looked at the picture on the page and almost shook with sorrow. It had been a dream or a fantasy, something he created in his own mind.

He was about to punch the computer in front of him but then remembered that someone was standing behind him, the person who'd called him from his dream. He turned in the chair to see a woman behind him. "Yes, detective Stahl?" he answered with a breath through his nose.

She didn't say anything, but then his eyes took notice of something. Her hands cradled something. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked up quickly at her when he saw that in her hands was none other than a simple white lily.

"You should have let me die."

* * *

**AN: And that concludes Skin to Bone. I hope you all enjoyed this shorter Almost Human fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing it and I am planning on doing a few add-ons already. We'll see how fast they get done. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to leave me any feedback that you have. Any and all comments and questions are welcome :)**


End file.
